


Shout (You Make Me Wanna)

by destielonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel is a Little Shit, Loud Sex, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaky Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielonfire/pseuds/destielonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel discovers that Dean can be quite vocal with the right stimuli, he makes it his mission to see just how loud he can make Dean get during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout (You Make Me Wanna)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Castiel discovers that Dean is loud in bed the second time they sleep together.

The first time was all shy smiles and hesitant touches and achingly slow and deep thrusts interspersed with whispered endearments. Their orgasms were almost silent – quiet moans swallowed by warm mouths.

The second time, however, is frantic and almost violent – clothes tearing, lips smashing against each other, nails scraping angry red lines down Castiel’s back as he fucks into Dean so hard the cheap motel bed starts creaking ominously. Dean’s moans and groans getting progressively louder as Castiel unerringly nails his prostate with every thrust, until he’s as good as shouting a mix of Castiel’s name, expletives and unintelligible words. By the time Dean comes, he’s gotten so loud there’s no doubt that motel guests several rooms over can hear them through the paper-thin walls.

They end up mercifully not breaking the bed, but both their shirts are ruined, Sam can’t look them in the eye the next day, and Castiel ends up with a new mission: to see how loud he can actually make Dean get during sex.

He doesn’t tell Dean about his newfound project, because where would be the fun in that? Instead he tries out different stimuli to see how Dean responds to them, so he can find the most effective and efficient one, treating it almost like a science experiment.

Blowjobs are a bust. Not because Dean doesn’t enjoy them – in fact the first time Castiel gave him one he came so fast he apologised for it afterwards, red-cheeked and embarrassed – but because for some reason, Dean stays quiet and subdued when he’s on the receiving end of one. The only thing escaping his mouth are breathy moans and soft groans. Castiel suspects that when it comes to blowjobs Dean is more of a giver than a receiver, because his moans are somehow far louder when his lips are wrapped around Castiel’s cock, his hands grabbing his hips urging him to fuck into his mouth. They both get a kick out of the way Dean is always little bit hoarse after, every time he speaks a constant reminder of what they’ve just been doing.

They try different positions with varying degrees of success, but the one that turns out to be the most effective in coaxing out those loud cries is when they are face to face with Castiel on top, pounding into Dean and never breaking eye contact and biting his neck as he finally spills into Dean’s body.

After a few weeks, Castiel decides to try something new. Previously he’d always gotten Dean ready by fingering him open, using copious amounts of lube because he loves the wet, slick sound it makes when he’s moving in and out of Dean. Once or twice he’d tossed the bottle of lube to Dean and told him to prepare himself while Castiel watched. It always ended with Dean not using nearly as much lube as Castiel usually does because (as he confesses one time when they are lying together in the dark with Castiel’s arms wrapped around him) he loves the burn, and him begging Castiel to touch him.

This time, though, Castiel starts the same as always – by licking, kissing, and biting a path down Dean’s body until he ends up at his crotch – but where he’d usually slick up his fingers and start prepping Dean like that, instead he now spreads Dean’s cheeks and seeks out the pucker with his tongue, giving it a tentative lick. Dean’s entire body jerks in surprise, and he lets out a stunned “Cas!?” that’s more breath than sound. But Castiel strokes his thighs soothingly and murmurs, “please Dean let me do this for you,” holding Dean’s gaze while he waits for permission.

At Dean’s nod, he returns to his task of taking Dean apart piece by piece as he swipes his tongue over his perineum, gently nips at the surrounding sensitive skin, and finally – when Dean is already reduced to a barely coherent mess of gasps and moans – starts fucking his tongue into his tight hole. As if a switch has been flipped, that is when the cries start, getting louder and more desperate as Castiel inserts a lubed finger alongside his tongue and homes in on Dean’s prostate, massaging it mercilessly.

Dean comes with two fingers and a tongue up his ass, screaming Castiel’s name and collapsing immediately afterwards in a boneless heap. By that time Castiel is so incredibly turned on, he only has to fist his cock a couple dozen times until he comes all over Dean’s stomach and chest.

The morning after, they get politely asked to find another motel, and Sam refuses to talk to them for the whole day.

The next time they check into a motel, Sam requests a room on the opposite side of the complex, and Castiel amends his mission slightly: to see how loud he can made Dean get during sex and to see how many times he can get them kicked out of their rooms because of it.

He just hopes Dean never finds out what he’s doing, or he might actually start making a real effort to be quiet, and _that_ would be a real shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it, I would appreciate it a lot if you left a comment and/or a kudo.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [destielonfire](http://destielonfire.tumblr.com).Please come say hi! I’m nice, I promise ;)


End file.
